Power of Another Kind
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Things were the same as ever in his life. Friends that cared about him to an annoying extent; Loving parents; Coffee Jelly; and of course his psychic powers. One day, however, his school gets another new student and there is something strange about this one.


My name is Kusou Saiki and as you might have already known, I'm a psychic. I'm sure you've watched the show _The Disastrous Life of Saiki K._ Lately things have been pretty silent and I'm just fine with that, but today we have another transfer student. You would think that with all the others coming into this place, the school would have put in a rule to ban more from coming in. I can hear all the thoughts going around with everyone wondering if it will be a boy or a girl.

Of course, with my mind reading power I already knew that the new student is a girl. I don't really care but it will be another annoying voice to go around in my head. When the teacher came in, I heard nothing but shouts of inner joy from the boys and disappear from the girls so that can only mean one thing.

Looking up, I saw a girl with braided black hair. Huh, black hair was rare in this world since I genetically changed all of humanity. Anyways, she has extremely light blue eyes and wears glasses. It seems that all the boys in the class are smitten with her already. I'm slightly curious about what the new girl thinks of it all, oh yeah, and her name is Tifa. Seems like someone's parents played way too much F*nal F*ntasy 7. Anyways, back to the new girl's thoughts….

…

…

…Strange. There doesn't seem to be anything coming from this girl. I can hear everything coming from all my other classmates, but it's like there is a sound barrier around her.

"Hey guys, who wants to go to a café after school today?" Teruhashi said with a flash of a smile. Her glow seemed even brighter than usual today for some reason. Oh wait, here comes her thoughts.

'_I know that there is new girl here in class but I'm sure that there is no one more perfect than me, the Perfect Pretty Girl. Any moment now all the boys in class will 'Oh Wow' when they notice that mine here. Of course, this is only natural that I brighten up their dull day with my presence!'_

And any minute now the guys will go wild for Teruhashi and become like wild animals, catering to her every whim.

'_That's strange, why are the boys not crowding around saying 'Oh Wow' to me? I'm sure that they heard my angelic voice call out to them!'_ Looking over, I clearly saw the guys still crowding around the new girl and Teruhashi standing in the background. Huh, this was a first for her I bet, in fact I can see her falling into a pit of despair. This is odd, the new girl is pretty, but she doesn't seem to be Teruhashi pretty. No offense.

"Excuse me, but can you please go away?" A light voice called out from the crowd. "Class is about to start and you're all blacking the way." A chorus of positive answer rang out as the boys dispersed to their seats. Teruhashi was still in the background until she seemed to gather herself up.

"Hi there! My name is Teruhashi Kokomi! I'm here to welcome you to our school!" The new girl just seemed to ignore her and continue to read a book she pulled out from her bag. A manga on I*uyasha, huh? Good taste.

The day passed by fast, but the mystery of the new girl grew bigger. The boys still fawned over her more then Teruhashi for some reason and all she did was ignore them and stay focused on her books. She didn't even pay any attention to the classes at all.

Since I can't use my telepathy on her I guess it's time for some good old fashion spying. I followed behind her as she walked down the street and through alleyways. She seemed to be taking the backway to wherever she was going. Not to mention the fact that there seems to be no people around the route she's taking.

Wait, looks like her route is blocked by some rubble that had fallen from an abandoned building. Well, I guess I can help her out this once, after all, she doesn't know that I'm following her. Now just to make them fa—

Wait. I'm not doing anything yet, but the rubble is floating in the air. How? There should be no other psychic in the area. I would have sensed them if there was.

"(Sigh) At least no one is around to see this." A voice filtered into my head and I knew that it was the new girl talking. "Having these can be useful, well, as long as no one finds out about them."

Wait, what? She's a psychic, too!?


End file.
